Rest compartments for the flight crew of an aircraft (flight crew rest compartment FCRC) constitute part of the mandatory facilities on board aircraft during long flights. International standards require that a rest facility (e.g. a cot) for one person be provided for flights lasting from 8 to 14 hours, and that a rest facility for two persons be provided for flights lasting over 14 hours. This also stems from the requirement that two alternating cockpit crews must be on board starting at a specific flight duration. Given this fact, the compartment according to the present invention may be in use for a long period of time, or continuously for the duration of the flight.
Known FCRC's are realized with two adjacent rest facilities in the ceiling area, the crown area, of the aircraft. Usually, the cockpit crew has to cover a certain distance to reach the FCRC. The constricted rest area inside the compartment is followed by an overhanging area in the passenger cabin, e.g., the first class area, which maynot have the full ceiling height in at least one section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved compartment for accommodating at least one flight crewmember.